Confinement
by nothingtoseehere-closed
Summary: Hinata has been kidnapped by the Demon-lord, Sasuke, who is in search of her fiance, Itachi, the hero who had once slain an entire clan of demons. Sasuke, who somehow is overthrown, winds up in the cell across from hers. Will love bloom? SasuHina ItaHin
1. Suffering

-First chapter! Yay~! Hope you enjoy, please comment. Good or bad I love all your comments. Rated M for language. Any problems? I'm not good with swearing and try not to offend.-

Hinata gasped with horror as the dark figure with red eyes loomed outside the bars of the cell that imprisoned her. She winced as he readied himself to ask her even more questions that she had no proper answer to.

His eyes narrowed and his voice sent chills down her spine,

"Where is he?" The figure demanded. She did not have an answer that would ease his wrath.  
>He was referring to the hero who had once saved her village from a clan of demons. The hero had slain the entire clan and as a reward, received Hinata as his bride. Hinata was this man's fiancee, she was to wed him in a month, but sadly she had been stolen from her home shortly after he had left on a mission.<p>

"I-I do-don-" He cut her off,

"Why the hell can't you give me a proper answer?" He gripped the bars of her cell. She could feel the wrath emanating from his dark silhouette. She cowered away from him back into the corner of the cell, slamming her spine against the wall. His eyes sliced into her and she didn't know how to respond. She wanted him to leave her, let her leave, but at the same time she wanted his company to keep away the nightmares that lurked around the confines of the dungeon.

She peered out past him to the empty cell across from her, longing for a fellow human to keep her company, hating herself for such a longing. She did not wish for anyone to suffer as she did. The torchlight shone dimly, limiting her sight, preventing her from laying her attention upon the details of the demon lord's face.

"Then you'll starve till I get my answer!" The Demon Lord concluded, turning away, slowly building his magnificent stride. She screamed, causing him to stop.

She realized how pathetic she was, but she didn't care anymore, she needed protection, "Don't leave me! Pl-Please!" She leant forward, reaching out her arms, "T-Take me with you! T-take me wi-with you! I-I don't know where he is, n-now please, please let me g-go!" She felt the salty tears staining her cheeks.

The demon lord grunted as if she was not even worth his words and began to walk again. Once again, she stopped him,

"Ita-Itachi's my fiance! He-He'll come for me! Please! Just take me with you I-I know he'll come ge-get me!" She felt like dirt, abandoning her lover for the comfort of being free from the dark.

To her dismay, the lord spun around, raising his voice once more, "You disgusting woman! You are fucking trash! Do you think that you deserve such fucking kindness? If I sent you back, you'd just crawl back to the whorehouse he found you in!" His eyes again, smeared into her soul, blurring her senses back to nothing but fear.

"B-But I'm scared of the dark." He walked away from her and the light flickered off. She heard a cackle or two and then more dreaded screams.

She curled into a ball against the floor, hating herself even more than her surroundings, even more than the screaming and painful moaning that echoed at constant throughout the dungeon. At sometime during her sleepless night, in the freezing temperatures she heard a wheezing from the cell next to hers, and then from that cell came a coughing. After the coughing came a single gasp and then silence. She knew that her neighbor was dead.

"Hell." She concluded, "I'm in Hell." She closed her eyes and slept. She slept better than she felt she had ever slept in a long time. In Hell, ones fate was sealed, better not to worry because you'll face punishment eventually. She wondered how she could deserve such misery, but it was Hell, she had to have done something, after all Itachi had not yet saved her. If he had not saved her, that meant she was dead, what more could they do to her now?

"Sasuke!" She awoke to this name being chirped from fat away, "Lord Sasuke Uchiha! Such a fine name for a demon lord~!" It was a woman's voice. She was giggling as if she were a schoolgirl.

A lantern light jostled around as footsteps approached and the girl chimed some more,  
>"Lady Karin Uchiha. Bride of the demon lord! Such a nice ring." A prisoner moaned in his agony. The footsteps hastened towards the cell when Hinata's mind began to stir.<p>

Her fiance's last name was Uchiha! Itachi was an Uchiha! How could a lord share the name of a hero? It had to coincidence! There could never be a relation, but that she began to doubt. She had not known Itachi for very long. She was simply offered to him as a gift for his heroism as if she was no good for anything else.

Itachi was kind though, she knew that. Even though she was so nervous on their first meeting he smiled politely and had the patience and kindness of a gentleman, even though he slain for a living. She admired Itachi. How could this Sasuke be anything close to being related to Itachi? Sasuke had no patience for her. She would never be called a whore by Itachi, but Sasuke was ready to sling whatever at her as an excuse to leave. She wondered how Itachi could be a human and Sasuke a demon if they were related.

The woman was a guard with red hair and red eyes who only glanced at you to confirm that you were in check. A small, weak looking man behind her threw a piece of fruit to each prisoner as an early meal. Hinata didn't eat the rotting fruit, the stench of blood that followed the woman ruined her appetite.

She pushed the fruit away, wishing that her neighbor wasn't dead so that she could pass it to him, even if he was a demon.

Demons lived in Hell, not humans, so why was she there? Why was she in that place with those people all moaning and suffering? Why did the walls reek of so much blood even when she could not see them?

She wanted to leave this place. If she was no use to Sasuke, why wouldn't he kill her and end all her misery? Did he enjoy calling her names and interrogating her for things she did not know?


	2. Stupid

-This chapter came out sounding like complete crap to me. I'm just getting started too. I will continue this story, even though I am already working on another. I thank those who have waited for this and I hope that everyone enjoys this and leaves a comment. I adore all comments good or bad~!-

She awoke in the early morning to Sasuke's cruel words of hatred. Hinata didn't understand why he would have came to interrogate her so early in the morning. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She stretched, her joints aching slightly from the uncomfortable sleep. The lantern light was warm as it caressed her face.

"Stupid." She heard Sasuke's voice taunt as he called out to her, "Stupid." She looked up to where he was supposed to be standing and was shocked to find him missing.

"Stupid." His voice taunted her again, "Stupid." She looked around her cell for a moment and then a movement caught her eye.

She glanced at the cell ahead of her. At the figure who loomed behind the cover of the shadows. The eyes were cold and black. It wasn't Sasuke. Sasuke possessed the threatening red eyes that haunted her. She was sure of that mere fact.

"What the hell took you so long?" The man aggressed, "Why are you so damn slow? I've been waiting forever for you to wake up. How much can you sleep through?"

She squinted at the figure, "Wh-who are you?"

The eyes turned that same menacing shade of red. She winced. Yes, the figure was Sasuke, but, why was he behind cell bars?

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said bitterly, "And you are Hinata Hyuuga. Problem solved?"

She swallowed down the lump of fear that had built up in her throat.

"Y-Yes... Tha-thank you."

"Don't be such a dumbass." His voice was cruel and blunt, "Now, tell me what lame plan of escape you have developed."

She looked into his red eyes, trying to make up an answer. Waiting for a painful death of starvation or disease would most likely not satisfy his hunger.

"Tell me." He forced out his words.

She flinched, "I-I didn't have a plan." She closed her eyes and leaned away, expecting his harsh tongue to snap at her.

"Interesting. So tell me, what did you think would happen? Did you believe Itachi was going to come and save you. Well, I have news for you, he's her-" She cut his words, and let her tongue give him a lashing,

"I-I wanted to die here! I hate being here." She could feel the desperate tears that she believed she could no longer produce due to her dehydration, "A-and I... I hate you!"

The red eyes widened for a moment but then relaxed. He chuckled and then said,

"Perhaps you aren't such a whore as I thought you were." Hinata frantically wiped the tears from her eyes, "But, I do not understand your reasoning for hating me. Is it because of Itachi?" He leant forward, the light hit his face, accenting his handsome features.

He spoke, a smile spreading across his lips, "Maybe I'll take you before Itachi does. I have the right, do I not?"

Hinata shook her head, "That's why I hate you demons!"

Sasuke's smile faded, "Demon? Who is?"

Hinata shoved the palm of her hand across her eyes, wiping away even more tears, "Y-you are! You are a-a demon. A monster! I hate you all s-so much." More tears came flowing down her face for her to wipe away.

"I am not a monster. Your fiance is the monster. He killed everyone." Sasuke's eyes flickered with rage, "Everyone! What can a little whore like you possibly understand about me?"

Hinata hiccuped, her breath came out in short quick gasps and Sasuke continued watching the tears that rolled off her chin and crashed unto the floor,

"You have the right to hate me, but I wont stand to have you supporting that bastard. He's a murderer. He killed his own people. Just because you start crying, don't think that what he did will ever change." His voice was softer now.

Hinata jerked her hands away from her swollen eyes. She attempted to use willpower alone to stop her frantic tears, but couldn't even slow them.

"I-I've killed pe-people too." She said lamely and then Sasuke's eyes blazed in his wrath.

She winced, not fully understanding the situation.

He raised his voice causing her to wince again, "He killed his own Clan! He killed my mother and father! He killed everyone." Her confused eyes met his as he uttered out impatiently, "He is my bro...brother. I may carry what normal people call demonic blood, but that doesn't mean that I don't have feelings."

Hinata's tears changed. They were no longer tears of fear. They were not tears of pity for Sasuke, she was crying for not knowing anything, for trusting his and Itachi's words so blindly.

His tone made her heart beat rapidly and her face heat up,

"I was so hurt and confused coming home to find all of my kin's corpses piled along the streets. I may be a monster to you, but I felt more hurt than you could ever feel." He buried his face in his hands and appeared to be sobbing.

"I'll convince you." He lifted his head, his eyes serious, "But, if you get in my way, I'll destroy you." Hinata reached out to him, wishing she could hold him in her arms. Just to comfort him. She dropped her arms, reminded of the bars that divided them.

"I'm convinced." She said, "Why wouldn't I believe your words?" She scratched her arm nervously.

Sasuke smiled pathetically,

"I plan to kill him. To get the revenge for my clan. Call me an evil demon, but those are my morals."

Hinata smiled back at him and said, "I think I trust your morals."

"Stupid girl." He said, his featured settled back into what they were before, "Make sure Itachi doesn't escape me. I don't care if you love him. Just don't let him leave here."

Hinata frowned, struggling to retrieve her smile,

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She asked him.

He pulled back into the shadows, "He's here. He left me here. I'm sure he'll be coming for you." He sighed, "That bastard doesn't deserve happiness."

Hinata shrunk back against the wall, cloaking her face in the small fragments of shadows. Somehow his words were making her face feel hotter and her heart beat faster.

His voice sounded again, causing the same effect,

"Don't let him have you. I want you," She could feel the smile in his words and also a hint of embarrassment, "I want you to visit me as often as you can. He'll probably insist on joining you, whether he does or not it doesn't matter."

"O-okay." She began to wonder if he was just using her, but the wonder began to fall apart. It was obvious that he was just using her. She wondered why that even though he had called her such names and spoke so coldly to her, that he managed to make her heart beat that fast. For now though, she would trust him, manipulating or not. She was far too weak to manage to put up a fight against him.

-I tried expressing Sasuke's personality in a different way for this sstory. I tried to make him more irritable and mean as opposed to the last story. I love writing about the sweet moments between Hinata and Sasuke and I adore confessions. I feel as if I've gone against my nature by letting Sasuke's language be so vulgar, but it fits in with how Sasuke's personality is portrayed throughout this plotline. Thanks for reading my horris writing and please leave a comment~!-


	3. Rescue

Soft, harsh lips. A tightening grip around her waist. Itachi's lips. Itachi's hands. Itachi himself. The only person she had ever called 'lover'.

"Ita-Ita-San?" Hinata gasped, she could barely breath and Itachi's actions were making her knees weaken.

His voice was sincere, but it sounded emotionally stifled, "I'm so... So glad your back." His embrace was warm and he continued, "Did he touch you anywhere?" His hand brushed her cheek and she flushed scarlet.

"Itachi... H-He never- never touched me." She squirmed as much as she could to escape his intoxicating grip.

"Ar-Are you okay though? You've gotten so thin and you're covered in bruises."

"I'm fi-fine! Ple-Please believe m-me." His eyes compromised with her and she didn't really understand what the bargain was, but his lips spoke loud enough. Her voice was muffled against his lips. She had more to say, but he must have understood, or perhaps listening to her stuttering was far too unattractive for him.

He pulled away, "You should rest." His arms left her waist and he held her hands. He began pulling her and she was uncertain of where he was leading. Through the dark halls, lit only by the burning flame of torches, a small fear began to wash over her.

The room they entered was so grand, the furniture was fit for royalty and there were not sliding door closets. She wondered how there were no windows. Even as grand as the furniture was, the room felt like a dungeon, the place that she was trying to escape. The bed was soft looking and the sheets were nice and smooth without a single blemish. The room was flawless.

"Itachi- Itachi! Wh-where-?" Before she could resist him, he had her thrown unto the bed, crawling on top of her; his breath was steady and even paced.

Every single cell in her body froze. She could do nothing but stare. She wasn't afraid of him. She knew that this would happen. She was going to marry him. She had become mentally prepared, but his touch, still, didn't feel right. She felt his fingers pushing into her underwear and that part of her shut down, she was numb to it. She couldn't feel his touch, just watch blankly as he defiled her.

Itachi pulled his hands away as his eyes met hers. He began to tug on the collar of his shirt, pulling it up over his head. She wished so badly that she didn't have to suffer through his cruelty. She wished that he had understood her, but then a part of her felt it wrong when she had already made up her mind to devote her body to him. She was going to belong to him anyway, so why even think such wretched thought and dream of impossible dreams?

"Hinata," His words, were as blank as Hinata's eyes, "Forgive me. I shouldn't have-" He silenced himself, trying to sound emotional.

Hinata blinked again, realizing how strange it must have seemed to see her cold eyes just staring, blank. There was no romance within their relationship; in fact, there was nothing to even tie their relationships together besides ink and paper.

The numbness eased and she felt her body once more as Itachi slid off and sat at the other side of the bed, his head buried in his hands. Her stomach knotted and her chest stung as her heart rapidly palpated. Her head was sore from the shock and her very breath, rugged and shallow, caused her suffering. She worked hard and quieted her panting. Her eyes slid to Itachi and for a moment she felt something, a spark, but it faded as soon as she realized its origin. The spark was not born from Itachi; in fact it was a completely different matter. The spark was the dying efforts of her will to live and to get back to him. She realized that she could care less for her life now and Itachi's actions had probably triggered her realization.

"Itachi-San." She said meekly, "I'm sorry. I wasn't ready. I'm better now."

Itachi lifted his head from his hands and glanced at her, his eyes flickering to her face, to her eyes. She smiled a bit, feeling her body go dormant.

"Sleep now." He said, turning away from her once more.

She nodded, "Yes, Bu-But I have to change first."

Itachi stood, still not facing her. She watched him move across the room, taking note of his broad shoulders. Her bent over the drawers of the dresser in the corner of the room and picked his way through some clothes, pulling out one of his shirts.

He turned to her, his eyes still deficit of all emotion. He extended his arm to her and as coldly as he usually was, placed the shirt in her hands. He turned back to the drawers and rummaged some more, pulling out a pair of boxer shorts. He also passed those to her. There was no bathroom to slip into, so, red faced and terrified, she changed. Itachi kept his back to her and yet it still felt awkward.

She curled up, almost in a ball under the warm, soft covers of the bed and drifted into a peaceful sleep next to Itachi, ignoring his hands which pulled her up against his chest into another embrace. She stayed still for a while thinking of all the things Sasuke had said to her and how they didn't have any effect on her, how she knew she was going to go back to him and how she also knew that he was going to know instantly just by looking at her that Itachi had touched her, even though he stopped before he had taken her body as his own, and he would try to have his way with her just to get back at Itachi. She also knew that Itachi could never love her and Sasuke had no emotion to give her, yet her feelings for Itachi were mutual and a part of her feared and admired Sasuke.

Itachi spoke in his sleep. She knew that too. He said the strangest things; things that she knew were sad and not happy. She knew none of his thoughts were happy anymore, or maybe they hadn't been for a long time. Ever since they had begun sharing a room, she would hear him; feel the unease in the air. He whined and pleaded against someone in his sleep, sometimes sobbing. This time, he was tearless; however, she could feel his tears approaching. She pressed her hands against his bare chest and his grip tightened, as he stirred awake from his sleep. She nuzzled against his chest as if he were a plush bear. Her nose traced over his chest and to his heart. Her lips met the flesh over the emotional organ and planted a gentle kiss. Her face flushed and Itachi's fingers twitched, telling her that it was time to sleep and not to disturb him again. She snuggled closer, till her face was planted firmly against his warm chest. His embrace suddenly didn't feel so bad.

"Itachi... Thank you..." She found herself mumbling. Her senses hazed and she drifted into a place in which she had not been in a very long time... home. And she also saw for what she believed to be the first time that her home was with Itachi, that wherever he was, that was home. She may not have understood him, but she could relate. Their hearts beat in the same way, regretfully, fearfully, lovingly, selfishly, and brokenly and the blood that ran through their veins ran coldly. They were broken cold-blooded creatures and they both knew this and this small fact warmed their hearts and filled them with such amazement and wonder.

"Hinata," She heard him mumble. She smiled to herself. She would always convince herself that he was truly thankful to her. This made her happy, even though she was so far broken now.


	4. Sickness

It was nothing anymore. She wondered now, on why she still had fear. Why she had frozen there instead of just accepting him. Why she wasn't washed away in his beauty.

He was sick now, vomiting blood. She stood behind him, clutching a glass of water as if it were going to slip away and shatter as she had the night before.

Itachi sobbed into the rim of the toilet, cursing between his vomiting and rancid gasps for air. Hinata reached out to him, trying to console him, but there was nothing for her to do for him in this situation, his senses had dissolved for the moment.

"Damn…" He cringed before vomiting once more, "Dammit- God Dammit all." He sat up and Hinata waited for him to turn to her and look up at her with his cold eyes.

He didn't fail her expectations. Bloody vomit dripped from his chin unto the floor. Hinata reached out, attempting to wipe the blood from his face, smearing it unto his cheeks.

His fingers coiled around her wrists and he brought her hands to his lips, gently kissing her knuckles, his eyes never straying from her face. She flushed, abandoning her pity. She smiled slightly and spoke as gently as his tender kisses,

"You're alright now, Ita-Itachi-San. It's go-going to be okay." He kissed her knuckles again, this time closing his eyes.

"I really admire you Hinata." He said flatly, she flushed brighter, "I almost defiled you last night and here you are at my side. Why? What good is it to follow a man like me?"

She masked the pity in her voice with a similar tone to what he bore, "Cause' we're to be mar-married."

"It isn't your job to stay by me Hinata," He kissed them again, his eyes open once more and looking deeply into her eyes.

"Why can't it be?" She wondered if all her preparations and efforts had gone to waist. If everything she had done was just meaningless.

"Because, Hinata, you are hiding things from me. Last night… You should have told me no. To stop," He cleared his throat, "I was nervous when you just went limp like that."

She stared at him in shock, not knowing if she could even reply, not able to think of anything to say.

"Hinata, you don't want me. You're scared of me." He tightened his grip on her wrists, "If you deny it, I'm taking you right now."

"Itachi-San I-"

"I don't lie to you. I mean every word of it."

"You're sick. Y-you need to lie down and rest."

"Hinata."

She tried to pull out of his grip, but she couldn't manage such a feat, even with him so sick, "I-I'm you fiancée. I won't resist if you want me. "

"That isn't how it works and you know it." He sighed, pressing his forehead against her knuckles, "You are my fiancée, but you have to power to reject me. If you don't want me then I can leave."

Her lip quivered. She didn't love him, but she felt indebted to him. She had this role to play. She felt as if she had to bare his children. It was how she was raised and that was all there was left to her, only necessity.

"I'm dying." His words weren't scorned or sad. They were cold and unyielding.

"Y-you can't!" She gasped, "Please! There has to be something I can do."

"I'll die even if I wasn't sick. I admire you, but I have an obligation to someone."

She felt the tears spill from her eyes, she felt her breath become hard as her tears blinded her,

"Y-You can't kill yourself! You… You can't!"

Itachi released her wrists and reached up and caressed her face tenderly,

"I have my obligations."

"So do I!"

His eyes were stern and Hinata could barely see them, let alone see at all. She choked and gasped for air. She couldn't remember ever being this upset. It wasn't like her to cry so hard.

"Give yourself to me. Fall into temptation and let me have you. I might reconsider my obligations."

She leant forward, wiping the tears away, but found that more just kept coming back. Itachi's eyes closed for a moment and she could tell he was thinking. She reached for him, trying to caress his face as he had done to her. He stood up abruptly and stared down at her feeble self.

"Go calm down. I have to take a bath anyway."

She was hurried from the bathroom and forced to sit down on the bed. She stayed there, wondering why Itachi would give up his life like that, why he would test her with the aspect of sex and why he could see right through her every action. She knew that she had to keep him alive as long as she could. She had to keep an obligation. She needed something to live for. She needed Itachi. He was all she had left to live for.

She would have to give herself to him. She needed to save him. She was so desperate to save him that she would go farther then she had ever gone with him before.

She could feel Sasuke's cold touch tracing over her once the act was played out. She wondered how he was doing in that cell of his. She wondered if he would be angry if she decided never to visit him.

Itachi was taking longer than she had wanted him too and she was growing wary of her decision. Another part of her was worried over whether he was still alright. She touched her hand to her heart and hoped that he was alright and that she didn't have to go in and rescue him. Her feet made it to the hard flooring beneath and she tottered over to the bathroom door nervously.

She contemplated turning the door knob, opening the door and facing the situation head on, no matter what frights she would witness. Hinata took in a breath as her stomach fluttered in joyous knots of intolerable and almost untamable fear. She jerked the door open and to her dismay, Itachi was gone. She stepped into the room, looking for him. Her eyes traced over the toilet seat and the sink but yielded no trace of Itachi being there or leaving for that matter. The hesitantly flickered to the running shower, she almost let out a sigh of relief when the shower was empty, however the shock and horror struck her faster than the relief. She opened her mouth to call for him, but her lips only managed to release a small mangled scream that sounded more like a mouse's cry for the fruit in the farmer's impenetrable basket.

She spun around, almost slipping on the bathroom rug, as panic drained her of any grace that she may have possessed if the situation was any different. She didn't want him to take her, but she had the obligation, now, to prolong his death as best she could. She was going to be his wife, he was her fiancé, she had to satisfy him, keep him healthy. The worst thing for her to do would be to abandon him when he is contemplating death and if she should be fated to do so, she would lay down in his grave and die with him.

"Itachi!" She choked out the words as if they were going to hurt her, "Itachi-San! Come back!"

Her feet could not take her fast enouph, she scrambled across the floor, calling out to him every inch of the way. There was no response, which only turned her more desperate to retrieve him. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't recognize to corridors and lengthly hallways. She didn't hesitate to throw open doors and call out to him through said doors. She felt as if her life was to find him, if that was her purpose.

Finally, she found something that she recognized. A heavy steel door that she would waste all of her energy just to open blocked her passage, decorated with an array of giant locks and assortment of knobs. Her hands didn't recognize the door very well, but found it moderately easy to win against. She slammed open the door with a wall of adrenaline and plunged herself into the darkness, forgetting her fear and the familiar smells and dimly lit sights stirred fresh memories inside her. She ran on, not knowing where she was actually running to , but eventually, she knew that if she just kept going there would be something. It didn't have to be Itachi, or a clue to where he might be, but it was something a part of her was obligated to.

A grip clasped around her leg. She turned to face this grip, the hope that had sparked in her eyes turned to horror as she relived through those red eyes the darkness that had taken her prisoner. The eyes smiled and greeted her warmly as if that was where she was supposed to be.

She tried to pull her jumbled thoughts in order, but they managed to get away from her and escape. She felt like a dumb animal trapped in the headlights that the red eyes provided. She shrieked and tried to jerk out of the grip, realizing how strong the smell of illness and pain and blood truly was. She brought her hands to her nose and listened as Sasuke spoke.


	5. Rejection

"What? Did the monster reject you?" She looked down at him with terror in her eyes. Had her mind been that clouded with panic that she openly marched into the lion's den. She looked into the beast's eyes and contemplated why she had wandered back here, why she had even considered coming back before then.

"Wh-Where did he go?" She felt her voice shrink, but she could see by his angered expression that he had been able to hear her words.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked, releasing her from his hold, his eyes holding her to her place, his eyes narrowed in his irritation, "Am I not worthy enough to be within your presence O' mighty human?" His tone was playful and sarcastic and she knew she couldn't leave him.

He continued to speak, finding that she would yield no reply to his sarcastic words, "Apparently Mr. Monster is plenty worthy, isn't he?" She wanted to scream at him, to swing at him with all her might, but her body was almost numb. She didn't know if she still had the power to go on let alone stand. She wanted to move, her bones ached for movement. But somehow, she found herself unable to leave, even when Sasuke's eyes released her.

"Ple-Please… Please ju-just once, leave me b-be. This one time." She closed her eyes and drew in a breath, "I-I need to think a-and I have nowhere left to go."

Sasuke chuckled, "Heh, and here I was thinking that you were trying to seduce me. Well, whatever, I don't care whatever the hell you do. Just don't start fucking that monster."

She almost smiled, almost, but Sasuke left her confused and baited. She was helpless. She was a fish who had a hook in her lip but came back for another helping of the fisherman's worm.

"I can see your breasts by the way… Nice rack, no wonder that monster chases you." His eyes left hers and it grew silent. She didn't dare look down upon her chest and embarrass herself, she didn't need to. She turned away from him, sitting on the floor. She found herself leaning against his cell in exhaustion.

"Temptress." He muttered and she shuddered.

"St-stop!" She sighed, letting the dark stain into her mind.

It was quiet for a while, a long while. She wondered why she could cancel out the moans and agony, but the answer wounded her. She was used to it. She hated that fact the most.

"… you smell like… him." Sasuke said, "It's dirty. I don't like it on you." Hinata winced.

"I-I am indebted to him. I have an obli-obligation to fill his needs and he wanted to ho-hold me."

"You were going to seduce him. Seducing a monster like him, disgusting."

She didn't give a reply.

"I have needs too. What if I want to hold you? Would you stand next to me and let me hold on to you, or am I not your preference of monster?" He sighed, "Hinata, right? I won't call you a whore, just don't leave me right now. I don't like feeling weak, so don't leave."

She didn't move, she didn't want to move. She couldn't move. It felt as I she was being held to the spot.

"You know, don't you?" His voice was solemn, "You are afraid of the dark. The dark makes you feel weak, therefore you are afraid. I can tell Itachi makes you feel weak that's why you want to serve him. You want him to rely on you so you just try harder."

She barely managed to speak out in protest, her voice just barely elevated above that of a whisper, "N-no. I have m-my duties a-and they, they lie with Ita-Itachi-San."

"Why? Why do you not admit to me that you are hiding? Perhaps you are just some slut who got tied into betrothal." His words made her heart burn, "I hate how indecent you women are. Giving your life to a man that you have nothing to do with besides the word of a marital document not even worth glancing at, and that makes you all stupid. So fucking stupid." He said. She fidgeted, trying to sneak out of the conversation .

"Wr-wrong!" She stammered helplessly, "Stop making him seem like the bad guy!" she was almost shouting now, attempting to use tone to settle the dispute.

Sasuke's eyes analyzed her, tracing over her like a machine, "Then, I was right in the first place. You are weak. You crave him only because of a piece of paper and the promise of him needing you, no matter how twisted that need may be." Hinata understood him. She couldn't deny it anymore. She couldn't hold back against his words.

"I-I know I'm weak. I kno-know it, so stop already. Stop treating me like I'm so easy to figure out. I'm… I'm a person like you are. We both think an-and I d-don't care what you say anymore!"

"Not true. You came here to talk with me about my brother. You came here to tell me that he wasn't there. I can tell just by listening to the way you glorify your duties to him."

"Get out of m-my mind!"

"How can you expect me to do that when you are the fiancée of a monster that shares a bond of blood with me. So, stop being so useless and think for yourself. Don't be so predictable. I might just lose interest in you."

"Why are you interested in me?"

"Naturally, I could care less, but I have a need to protect you. Mr. Monster sees this side of me through your eyes and shoves you I my face as a greedy child. I will kill him and take you with me. I promise that to you." His words were truthful .but somehow took a hold of Hinata's heart and sent the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"I don't understand," She didn't continue speaking, she had no need too. She was testing him. She wanted to know if he still read her like a book. She wanted to prove her intelligence to him to show him that she was her own person and that she actually could muster some hint of strength.

"You'll see." His voice was unsecure and clouded with irritation. She smiled to herself, almost relishing her victory.

Slowly, she turned to face him, ready to say her farewell to him.

"I-" She didn't even had the chance to speak. He had a hold on her, pulling her face to his. She could feel his breath on her lips and she stared, horrified, into his red eyes. They were beautiful, seductive almost. She tried to pull away to prevent herself from falling into them from letting him take her away from this place, from losing her obligation and essentially herself.

He spoke against her lips, "You. You hurt me so much." She couldn't even blink, his lips came closer until they finally were pressed against hers in a kiss. He was good, but Hinata focused on getting away from them, avoiding them. She told herself over and over again that he was the unclean one, that her obligation was not to him, that if she enjoyed this, Itachi would hate her.

She pushed against his chest, her hands fitting easily through the bars. He broke the kiss, tightening his grip around her arms.

"Don't fight. I won't do anything greater than a kiss." His eyes were still red, and hungry, "Just give me this. This is all I want." She continued to struggle, silently, she didn't need the stress. She didn't want to betray Itachi.

"Please." His eyes held her. She dropped her guard momentarily and he pulled her closer again. Before she had a chance to defend herself again, his lips had already taken her away. She was lost in his kiss, lost in him. She closed her eyes and felt as if she was going to melt away. She wouldn't have minded if he had decided to steal her most sacred possession. She probably would have offered it to him under different circumstances.

He pulled away and his eyes were not satisfied, but sad, she wanted to pull him closer, to kiss him, but reality caught up with her and she pushed away as fast as she caught the thought. Her face was hot, and it felt like it was going to catch flame.

He closed his eyes and mumbled something that she couldn't make out, that she didn't want to make out.

She waited, almost as if she needed permission. He opened his eyes and scanned the emotion on her face. She blinked, unable to control the heat that engulfed her face.

He didn't smile, nor frown, his face was neutral, even with his sad eyes.

"I wish you wanted me." He said, "You have no idea how much it hurts to see you chasing that man… that monster." His hands were shaking and he lowered his eyes to the ground, "How much it hurts to see you dressed like that and know that he looks at you too."

Her eyes were tearing up and she rubbed at them viscously as he continued to trap her within his words, "I want you to comeback. I want you to smile when you see me. I want you to laugh and to kiss me of your own will."

He looked up, knowing that she was already running, already blinded with tears and he smiled slightly. She was not for him and they both knew it, but he would try to capture her anyway.

"Dammit." He muttered as her back faded into the darkness.


	6. Blind

-Heh, I'm really sorry that I haven't posted in quite a long time! I hope you can forgive me. Those of you that have been waiting for please don't get too angry. I've had a hard time with school and I had to put the writing of my fanfiction aside. Chapter 6 has been done for a while, but it was not edited till today. I hope you all enjoy reading this and not scold me too much. Thanks for all the support~!-

Hinata ran. She ran and she kept running till she found the door that led to the bedroom. She stopped before that door, but did not hesitate to push it open. He was there. He sat upon the bed with his eyes closed, but he wasn't asleep, for as she took a step into the room he opened his arms and sat up, opening his arms to her.

She ran forward, not able to control herself. She crashed into his embrace and he held her for a long moment before speaking,

"Where have you been? You shouldn't go around in that." She knew he was referring to her clothing, but she didn't care, she just wanted to prove her loyalty to him.

The tears were blinding her once more and she could barely make out her words, "I-I mi-missed you. I-I thought y-you ran- ran a-away!" He patted her back and lulled her rancid tears.

"Why would I leave? I just might have an obligation too." His eyes scorned her. She winced, knowing that he could see her guilt, knowing that he probably knew who she had committed such foul acts with.

Her mind was clouded with emotion and she found it almost unbearable to focus on her thoughts before Sasuke had nearly intoxicated her with his affection.

She settled though, on the mere fact that she had to give in to temptation. She had to let herself fall victim of unholy acts. She would try her hardest to seduce him. Her mind carted around the thought and nursed it as if it were a baby.

She could feel a sturdy tremble come over her body as if she were a timid rabbit before the jaws of a mighty wolf, "I-I am no-not obligated t-t-to you." She swallowed down her stutter, calming the beating of her nervous heart.

"Is that your decision?" Itachi became stiff. His words were stifled and emotionally crippling to hear.

"Yes." She sounded strong, but inside, her confidence was fading, "I want you to make me a-a woman. I want y-you… I w-want you to, a-ano-" She didn't have to finish. Itachi understood, acknowledging her courage and her torn heart.

He was on top of her, pushing her down unto the bed. She closed her eyes, inhaling, preparing to look up into his beautiful red eyes, filled with soul. She did and lost her breath as he undid the buttons of her shirt. She smiled at him and his eyes became more attentive, straining to capture her within them.

He breathed his words raspily, "I told you that I won't show mercy. I stand by that, but, if I am told to do so, I will stop." His eyes strained harder to the point that he was squinting. She gave him a nod and he proceeded by touching his lips to hers. She expected a spark of fire like she had with Sasuke, but none had come and she was waiting, suffering.

His hands were rough as they stroked her thighs. She gasped as heat filled her cheeks. His touch didn't affect her as Sasuke's did. It wasn't pleasant and she wondered why. Why couldn't she force herself to react?

She searched Itachi's eyes for an answer, but they seemed distant, useless and then she realized something.

"…You, you are blind." Itachi got off of her immediately. He sat next to her, trying to strain his eyes again.

Itachi's eyes were looking at her, but they weren't focused on her. He wasn't really looking at her. That was the reason why he was so distant.

"No, Hinata, don't speak like that. I don't want to hear that." Her stomach twisted in knots.

"N-no. You are blind."

"Hinata, please."

"Y-you can't see me, c-can you?"

"Please. I won't ask you again."

"Stop."

"Hinata, I'm sorry."

"St-stop, why did-didn't you tell me?"

"You, Hinata, have no need for that information."

"Itachi-San… tell me."

"I have already told you that you have no need to know."

Hinata was crying now, but what else was new? All she could do anymore was cry. It was pathetic, ridiculous, reality. Her tears only cause more pain, what could she expect them to fix.

Itachi was strong and kind, but he lacked emotion and now to her realization, lacked the gift of sight. She wondered if he had ever even seen her face.

"You don't have to cry. It's fine. I'll stay with you as long as I can. And if you need me too, I can establish connections that will give you more duties even when I'm gone." He smiled slightly, "Don't worry. I'm here now. Isn't that all you want?"

Hinata rubbed her eyes, turning away from him. She didn't want him to fall apart. She herself did not wish to fall apart, but what was there left for her to do but fall apart?

"Would you like for me to hold you in my arms?" He leaned closer, his arms folding around her. Her tears did not settle this time. They increased as he laid a steady stream of kisses upon her forehead.

She whimpered as he began to rock her, still amidst her sobbing. She sounded old and tired and Itachi continued to rock her.

After a while her tears had stopped, but she remained trapped in Itachi's embrace. He was no longer rocking her, but still had a firm hold of her, still soothing her heart and mending it with every second that passed by.

Her mind was numb from all the racing and the questions had been pouring out of her like a waterfall.

"The demon lo-lord." She inquired.

"Sasuke." He corrected, "My younger brother."

"Sasuke-San… He kissed me." Itachi squeezed her tighter, she continued, "Did-did you make that happen?"

Itachi replied with silence. Perhaps he was asleep. Perhaps he was guilty, or perhaps he just didn't have an answer.

There was a long pause before he had continued and that pause was unnerving. She waited, feeling ready to shift to tears. The answer wasn't on his face but somehow she could sense his unease and knew it was there.

She continued, "He s-said he was g-going to k-kill you." To that, the silence hadn't seemed so awkward compared to the smile that formed across Itachi's lips. He was grinning, sadly, and his happily sad grin was maddening. She had never seen such a wicked expression, but she didn't like this new sight it made her scared. The fear was devouring her.

"I see." He breathed, "Thank you for everything, Hinata-Chan."

That wasn't right. His words shouldn't have been that thankful. They should have been simpler, happier, but for some reason, he made her suffer.

She knew what was next. She knew everything that would happen and that brought a strangled scream to her throat. It came out mangled and sore, but it was enough for Itachi to wince.

"Wh-why?" She demanded, "Don't! Please. I-I-" A sharp pain slammed against her back, only lingering for half a second. She gasped, tears sliding down her cheeks as the light faded into the cold darkness she hated so dearly.


	7. Kiss of the Prince

-Yay! Just finished today! I hope you enjoy and read with a smile. Um, I thought I wrote something powerful in this chapter and ot kinda swept me off my feet, as in I was leaning too close to the computer screen with a face redder that a tomato. I'm not good at that kind of stuff, but don't worry! it isn't a lemon or anything too citrus-like, I hope. So, enjoy please!-

His eyes focused on her. Hinata squirmed under his red gaze. She wondered if her presence had angered him again, but he bore no mask of emotion to portray his feelings towards her actions that could possibly give her a reason to turn away, to even have the tragic idea in the first place.

He was colder than the last time they he spoken.

His expression turned curious as he analyzed her disheveled appearance she gave him a small smile, attempting to hide from his terrifying eyes that had been dyed such a bloody crimson. She lowered her gaze and his cold unrelenting silence demanded that she give it back to him.

Finally, she managed to push the words from her lips. They came out lonesome and she almost let them plummet to their death as soon as they had escaped.

"He's gone." She stated, dropping her gaze again and then rising to his to see his reaction.

"Is that all? We already know this, don't we?" He stated flatly, "Then what is keeping you from opening this? Why won't you free me from my cage?"

She winced, already fighting the tears. She didn't want to be alone anymore. She didn't want to lose all that she had left. There were no relatives that could accept her anymore. She had been excused from the Hyuuga, so how, with Itachi gone, was she supposed to provide for herself?

His expression turned into something she could only read as pity or annoyance. She couldn't tell which it was, but it frightened her. She didn't want his pity and she didn't want him to be angry with her.

"Y-you'll leave." She said. Her words were barely audible. She looked up, after another long session of looking down at the floor ashamed she looked back up to him and his questioning eyes.

"I-I can't- Y-You'll leave me! J-just like him! You… you a-are a liar. You a-all are!" She shook her head, clutching its sides as the pain struck her with every quick beat of her heart, pulsating through her, each blow causing quick whimpers to escape her lips.

His eyes turned to a glare, and then she didn't want to see them. Even though beautiful, they were filled with that judgment that destroyed the very fibers of her heart, unraveling her soul.

"You'll leave!" She cried out, "Just like him! Why? Why won't you stay with me? I… I don't want to be alone. I-I want to be with you… w-with-"

His voice stopped her, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Let me out." He said, "We'll see if I leave, won't we?" He was so aggressive, as if he was angered by her. She shook her head more, fighting the pain. She hated that look and yet it was so compelling.

She wasn't thinking right anymore, or just not thinking at all. He could run away, she thought, so why don't I just let him out so that he can tell me if he'll leave or not. In her mind it was only logic. In order to prove his loyalty she would have to risk everything that could lead to her future being bright and full of companionship. The tears fell freely, pattering to the floor with every whimper that leapt from her lips.

Soon, her slender fingers were pulling at the contraption that was the lock at the side of the cell. Sasuke stood there, silently; his face was grim and serious. He seemed frustrated, but Hinata couldn't really contemplate his expression further through her rampant tears.

The metal that had rusted on the door screeched as she fought it open. After the initial roar of the friction, the door gave way to her will and slid open with little to no effort.

Soon, he was there, his hands starting low at her hips before sliding up along her waist. She shuddered, trying to pull away. But, her efforts were wasted as his lips crashed into hers. The passion struck her blind as she fought with her desire, giving small gasps as they melted into each other. She didn't understand such a passionate kiss, or how two people's lips could struggle this way. This was what she wanted, needed right now, but why did it feel so natural? Why didn't it feel wrong or mandatory as if it was a bad thing? Why did it hurt her and help her at the same time?

He didn't pull away and she didn't really know how to breathe. She let her hands rise to his chest, where she tried to push him away for air, shocked when she found that every time she tried to back away, he pressed in stronger.

Finally, he let her breath, pulling away to observe her ragged breath and reddened face. She couldn't fight the tears and had no urge to wipe them away, neither did he. He was strong, even as weak as he was now, battered, filthy, malnourished, and his eyes were hungry, craving for her, lusting for her. She let out a small gasp, as he had her pressed unto a wall.

Their lips danced against each other more, and then something strange happened. His tongue touched her lip, gliding against it, begging for her. She opened her eyes and then, he opened his. For a moment, they just stared as she began to give into his pleading with a small gasp. He took advantage of that and slid his tongue into her mouth, past her lips. She leaned into the kiss agreeing with his actions.

She didn't know how to react, how to fight back, how to even give a response other than accepting him and betraying Itachi. She mustered up the courage and pressed her tongue into his mouth. He let out an eager groan and his hands dropped from her face and one wrapped around her waist; the other rested a hand on the back of her head, all to draw her closer, and all to make her understand that he was not his brother. He wasn't leaving, that he was real and there for her. He would stay for her as long as he could, as long as she let him. This kiss became sweeter, harder and they both sank into it deeper as Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck.

There was another groan and she struggled to suppress a moan. It felt like forever had gone by in a second, that her whole life was nothing compared to this and neither was anything that would follow after this. She adjusted her breath and felt as if she could just keep going forever. She didn't fight it and was almost distraught as he pulled away.

"H-Hina-" He breathed against her lips, unable to finish his thought before another slammed into him and he ushered out a single words that described everything he wanted in one simple syllable, "More."

His tender kisses trailed down from the corner of her mouth to the base of her throat, where he let his kisses become hard again, more passionate.

"Stay." She whispered as his lips brushed against the base of her neck, "D-don't leave me."

He pulled away hearing her light gasps and sobs. She was trying to hold back her tears, but there was nothing she could do. He was here now, but what about later? What would he do after he had stolen her away?

"Kiss me." He said, straightening up to look into her eyes, wiping away the tears that fell from them and dripped from her chin.

Her face reddened and more tears, this time nervous, fell out of her eyes, only to be stolen away by Sasuke's tender touch and warmth.

It wasn't a matter of speaking. His eyes commanded her, silently willing her to carry on with their mission. She wanted him. She wanted his passion to be hers alone and for now, in the briefest moment, she actually dominated all of his attention.

Her hands grasped at his shoulders as he prepared to elevate herself to his level, her knuckles turning a bare white under her fearsome grip. He chuckled as her face flushed more.

She stood on her toes parting her lips for him and gently, lowering her eyelids. He smiled into the kiss as the passion struck him again and he leaned the kiss into something less innocent and sweet. It was a hard kiss, filled with the passion and temptations of adult nature again. She let out a muffled moan and he noticed, trying to exploit this before she broke the kiss.

She pulled away, her breath coming harder than his was. He lowered his smile into something more sly and half-hearted before taking her hand.

Hinata enjoyed the warmth as he began to lead her out of the prison as if she were the one who had been trapped there all along and not him.

She could tell that he was being strong and trying to prove his loyalty, because he had this slight wobble as if all the energy he had went into those kisses.

He gave her hand a light squeeze as she tried to focus all of his energy towards his kind touch and the warmth of his skin. She could feel it. His swift heartbeat through his fingertips was all from her all to her pleasure and trust. She smiled gasping once more as the small sobs returned. She wanted him again, craving more, but also, fighting the urge. If she kissed him again, what would his opinion turn to? How would he think of her and her? How would he respond to her touch? Would he get irritated and leave her?

She panicked and hurried closer to lean against him and savor his company and the mere feeling of his skin.

"D-do you-" She began, unable to finish her words, afraid to fulfill them, 'Do you like me?'.

He stopped as they escaped the doors and suddenly was embraced by the light of the sun shining right through a window window. He turned to the light, scowling at it, and then back to her. She smiled softly to him, hoping that she wouldn't be questioned.

"Do I-?" He asked her, leaning in to kiss her hair. E nuzzled him nose against her plush hair, kissing it softly.

She closed her eyes, focusing on every area his lips had touched, trying to absorb the heat each little kiss had left behind to evaporate.

She didn't question on how Itach had just left her and yet she was already chasing Sasuke, pursuing him. Sasuke wanted this, was he making her want it to? Could she not think in her own?

She flushed. "Sasuke-Kun, do you, um, d-do you l-l-like me?" She smiled nervously, lowering both her gaze and her expectations.

"What do you think?" He asked, raising a brow.

She looked up at him, admiring the way the light reflected off of his skin. He looked like a god, an angel. His beauty… she hadn't seen it before with such dull lighting.

His face was young looking and even though covered in a layer of filth, it was flawless beneath and could be noted plainly. His hair was greasy, but it was parted perfectly and only somewhat disheveled. His neck was muscular and slender, almost like a woman's but stronger looking, more masculine. She bit her lip as her eyes trailed down his body to see his chest, exposed through his baggy, open shirt. He was lean and muscular and she could faintly see his ribs from lack of proper nourishment.

She reached out and touched it, his chest. She ran her fingers lightly down from the base of his neck to the navel. He shivered, reaching out to grab her chin and take her eyes from his body.

"I need you." He said. It seemed more like he was asking permission for something, for a treasure of hers that she couldn't quite give away. His leant closer, his hands now cupping her face, pecking his lips against hers.

"I think you're the strongest, don't you."

She didn't know what to say and yet sank into his kisses eagerly. The monster had tamed her, not the other way around. Without Itachi, who was she? She was Hinata, and that was all she needed to be, that was all he needed her, wanted her to be.


End file.
